


撸猫综合征 第四十二章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 撸猫综合征 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 撸猫综合征 第四十二章





	撸猫综合征 第四十二章

梁易澄没有察觉到两人间的气氛已经悄悄地从剑拔弩张向眉来眼去发展了，还忐忑地缩在沙发上不敢说话。  
符朗无言地捞过梁易澄的碗，装了满满一碗的肉。  
梁易澄感激地用膝盖蹭了蹭符朗的腿，又犹豫地看了看两人，才小心翼翼地端起碗筷开始吃肉。  
符朗看着竖着两道剑眉用眼神和俞清铭较劲的杨逾，一时有些恍惚。  
杨逾那自信中带着挑衅的笑容也好，那兴致勃勃地打量势在必得的猎物般的眼神也好，他都许久不曾见到了。

那一年，杨逾本有机会成为职业选手。但卧床三个月后，他虽然会坚持去复健，但是对自由搏击像是彻底失去了热情，再也没去过训练了。  
对此，杨逾的教练只能扼腕叹息。  
杨逾是个适合打擂台的好苗子，观察力极强，反应又快，还很能吃苦，光看杨逾那咬紧牙关忍痛复健的势头，实在不像是因为受伤就一蹶不振的样子。  
可任凭他怎么劝，杨逾都像个机器人般重复着一句话：“我再也不想去打拳了。”  
教练好歹是个退役的世界级冠军，如今却像是在求着一个小孩去打拳，心里也有点来气，毫不客气地问：“你现在说不打就不打了？你现在这个样子，对得起那天在台上痛得死去活来还要挺着的自己吗？你那时候又是为了什么打的拳？”

“土豆，你要赢啊。”

杨逾伸出手，慢慢抚过自己左胸前，新长的嫩肉已经把那道伤口填上了。  
可那里，分明是空的。  
杨逾闭上眼，漫不经心地说：“不为什么。”

杨逾从学校吹捧的宠儿变成让老师们头疼的问题学生，只花了短短的一个月。  
虽然杨逾还是那副笑嘻嘻的模样，但符朗知道，杨逾变了。  
从一个纯真热忱的少年，变成了一个玩世不恭的青年。  
痛失挚友的那一年，符朗获得了一个他愿意为之奋斗一生的目标。  
而杨逾，失去了一颗炙热的心。

饭后，符朗飞快地收拾好碗筷进了厨房，梁易澄拍拍肚皮，打了个饱嗝，正想到厨房给符朗帮忙收拾，俞清铭忽然浑身一颤，几乎是蹦了起身，不自在地拽着牛仔衬衫的两片下摆，说：“二橙，洗手间在哪？借用一下，我衣服沾了点油。”  
梁易澄不疑有他，指了指走廊，俞清铭连忙冲向走廊，可刚迈出一步，就不知被什么绊倒了，直接跪倒在地。  
“哎，你还好吧？”  
见杨逾情真意切地伸出手，俞清铭恨恨地剜了他一眼。  
这演技，要不是俞清铭看见刚刚那条把他绊倒的腿是谁的，他都要信了。  
俞清铭不动声色地俯下`身，假装要伸手揉揉摔疼的膝盖，却以迅雷不及掩耳的速度把手伸进桌底，在杨逾的腿`根用力掐了一把。  
杨逾：“嗷！！！”  
俞清铭飞快地起身，冲进洗手间，摔上门。  
梁易澄：“？”  
杨逾：“……”  
杨逾深吸了一口气，说：“没事，不小心被烫到了，我也去下洗手间。”  
梁易澄：“？？”  
梁易澄看看冷得已经凝固的火锅油，又看看杨逾手里空空如也的小纸杯，一脸懵逼。  
杨逾快步走到走廊，紧锁的洗手间门没能阻止他的脚步，他若无其事地摸出钥匙，打开门，迅速地进了门，然后缓缓把门关上。  
梁易澄：“？？？”

杨逾进来的时候，俞清铭正大开着水龙头洗脸，加上身后的人也刻意放轻了动静，他完全没能察觉。  
直到一只手忽然捏住他的裤裆，他才惊觉：“哇——唔！”  
杨逾从身后环抱般架着他，一手牢牢按着他的上半身，还不忘捂住他的嘴。  
裤`裆处的那只手则拉开了他的裤链，毫不客气地伸了进去，摸上那挺立的器官。  
“嗯！！！！！”  
俞清铭拼命挣扎，杨逾抱得很紧，手臂很有技巧地制住了他的发力部位，让他半边身子又酸又麻。  
杨逾摸了几下，就把那笔直竖起的器官从有点湿的内裤里掏了出来，握在手里把玩。  
“哟，还没射呢。刚不是都要射了吗？唉，我还以为你躲起来撸了呢。硬了那么久还忍着不弄出来，你很能忍啊。”  
“唔唔唔！！”  
杨逾瞥见俞清铭那通红的耳廓，没忍住低头舔了舔，激得手中的性`器又是一胀，才满意地压低声音嘲讽道：“不过，你这么骚，是不是不用后面就出不来？”  
俞清铭气极，抬脚用力踏上杨逾的脚，头顶则蓦地朝着他的下巴重重一撞。  
趁着杨逾吃痛，禁锢稍松的空档，俞清铭抬起一肘，往他的腹部击去。  
不料，杨逾反应极快，轻描淡写地挡了下来，却猛地将俞清铭按在洗手台的镜子上，把他胡乱挥舞的两只手都扭到了身后。  
这下俞清铭是完全动弹不得了。  
“嚯，这不是传说中的女子防身术素质三连吗，厉害啊。”  
“你有毛病吧！嗯！放手——”  
“你再叫大声点？猜猜小橙子会不会来救你？”  
俞清铭立即不敢叫了，额头无助地顶着冰冷的镜面，骤然被握紧的下`身传来一阵颤栗的快感，他登时浑身紧绷，粗重地喘着。  
他要射了。  
可他的性`器刚颤了颤，杨逾就察觉到了，紧紧地捏着那淡红色器官的根部，  
“你——！松开啊——”  
俞清铭痛苦地扭动挣扎，可杨逾的手纹丝不动。俞清铭越动，杨逾握得越紧。  
等杨逾松开手，俞清铭那干净漂亮的性器已经憋成了暗红色，笔直地立在身前。  
精液已经灌满了尿道，高潮却被活活掐断，俞清铭的下半身烫得像是着火了一般，无处释放的欲望烧得他几近崩溃，杨逾偏偏就不再碰他了。  
“你……混蛋啊……”  
俞清铭那对狭长的凤眼紧闭着，上挑的眼角泛着淡淡的红。  
杨逾一边恶劣地欺凌着俞清铭，一边透过镜子玩味地打量着他的表情。  
忽然，杨逾看见俞清铭因不堪折磨而微微睁眼的同时，一滴泪水慢慢地滑了出来，顺着那俊秀的侧脸滑下。  
杨逾的心底泛起了一股难言的滋味。  
他松开俞清铭的双手，转而安抚地搂住不住颤抖的人，伸出一手，轻轻握上那烫得骇人的性器，慢慢地套弄了几下。那早已濒临爆发的器官却毫无动静，只换来俞清铭难受的呜咽声。  
杨逾低下头，轻轻咬住俞清铭的后颈，温柔地舔弄着。  
不知为何，他还记得这里是俞清铭的敏感带。  
果然，俞清铭登时浑身一软，低低地呻吟了一声。  
杨逾稳稳地抱住怀中发软的人，手中的性器剧烈颤抖着，浓稠的精液徐徐流了出来，沾在那件浅色的牛仔衬衫上，再缓缓地落回他的手中。


End file.
